How Can I Show You?
by FallenPure
Summary: Can Natsume Contain his lust long enough for Mikan to find out that she loves him? And what's making natsume so nervous? Rated M for Lemon in Later Chapters. NXM and RXH. Full Summary inside. 2nd Chapter Edited a little, just the last paragraph.
1. Summary

Summary: Mikan and Natsume are now 17 years old

Summary: Mikan and Natsume are now 17 years old. Natsume has fallen for the klutzy Mikan but she's clueless and just wants to be friends, can Natsume contain his lust long enough and show her that he wants more then friendship or will all hell break loss before he has the time to confess?


	2. Chapter 1 Freak Accident

A/N - So Umm welcome to the first chapter. This is my first story so tell me what you think, if I need to change anything that stuff..the stories going to start out pretty slow but if you stick to it then you'll love what i have in store, I'll also take suggestions for what should happen later on in the story. So umm yah, happy reading.

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE...(though i wish i did..just for natsume. :P)

**Chapter 1**

The day was warm and breezy. Springtime, the time when anticipation hung in the air so thick you could slice it with a knife. All around the academy kids of different ages where running around setting up sets or booths getting ready for next week, the beginning of the Alice Festival. Well almost everybody. The dangerous ability class wasn't allowed to participate in the Festival and you know what that meant.

Natsume was bored. Out of his mind bored too. He was currently occupying a thick branch in the Sakura Tree next to the dorms. His face, like always, hidden by a fat manga magazine. He was asleep, his arms where clasp behind his head to act like a pillow against the rough bark of the tree. He had a mission later that night and was trying to save energy till then.

Mikan, on the other hand, was busy, her arms loaded with boxes of supplies was passing the line of trees in which the Sakura Tree was. She decided that she would stop and rest since she was still only half way to her destination.

'Why does the Special Abilities Class have to be put so far away from the other groups?' She thought as she dropped the boxes on the grass next to the trees. She plopped down next to the tree and the boxes before pulling out the hair-band that held her long brunette hair back in a high ponytail. She combed her hair using her fingers before fluffing the waist length curtain around her shoulders and sliding the band onto her wrist.

Natsume, woken by the sudden thud that the boxes made let the manga slip off his face and turned to watch the girl slip her hands thru her hair, like he had dreamed of doing while in math class early that day. He then closed the manga and setting in on the tree swung down to hang from the branch before dropping to the ground landing in a crouch, in front of Mikan who had a very shocked look on her face. Her eyes flicked to some leaves that he had brought down with him as they landed around him. She swallowed then turned to look at Natsume.

"Do you need some help with the boxes?" He asked in a deep sonorous voice. She looked dazed for a minute before suddenly shaking her head as if to clear it then looked back up at him.

"Yes, Please." She said, watching him as he bent to pick up the boxes. He then straightened and she scrambled to her feet brushed off her bum and then started back toward the path.

When they got on the path she slowed so that she walked next to him. 'Why did he suddenly offer to carry the boxes for me?' She wondered casing a sideways glance toward him. 'is he planning something?' She suddenly wondered her steppes slowing to a stop so she could stare at his back.

Natsume turned around to look at her. Her hazel eyes were wide, as if she had just realized something. She had a dazed look. 'Would she look at me like that if I kissed her?' he suddenly wondered. His grip slipped on the boxes and he scrambled to keep them in his arms.

Mikan stared deep into Natsume's crimson eyes, he didn't seem do be harboring any ill intentions. His eyes flicked down to her jaw for a split second before she saw his grip slip. She stumbled to get to him in time to help thus tripping over her own feet, and falling on him.

Their bodies crashed to the ground the boxes somehow ending up off to the side so that Mikan landed on Natsume's chest. Her torso crossing his as her head was right above his. They looked into one another's eyes for a moment, his eyes flicked to her lips again.

Mikan then chose that moment to stand up as quickly as she could.

"I'm sorry Natsume!!" She practically screamed before grabbing the boxes and dashing down the sidewalk toward her class building, leaving a very frustrated teen boy behind her.

'Damn her!' He thought pushing him self up after staring after her for a moment. He was so close so her, had he lifted his head he could have kissed her.

He brushed himself off as he stood. "Hn" He said in an anger voice, to know one inparticular…he'd get her back during class. He chuckled as he started walking toward the Dorms. What to do to her?


	3. Chapter 2 Sweet Payback

A/N – In this chapter Natsume acts like a middle schooler with his tricks but don't worry it gets better. Sorry, tell me if you hate it, I'm willing to change some of the pranks I just don't know any good ones.

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE

**Chapter 2**

Middle of the Night – Dorms

Natsume slunk down the stairs carefully avoiding the stairs that squeaked whenever you put weight on them. He then moved down the hall of the two stars in their class before coming to a halt in front of room 218. On the door was a flower that had 'Sakura' in neat cursive across the middle. Natsume smirked a little before trying the handle expecting it to be locked.

'That's a first' he thought as he with drew a bobby pin from his pocket. (Don't ask where he got it from, he'd be embarrassed if I told XD) he straightened the thin medal and then poking it into the key slot with drew another and inserted it in at a different angle. He screwed around trying to get the pins to catch before a soft "Click" came from the lock. He withdrew the pins and pushed to door open slightly. 'Now the fun begins'.

He entered the room, prepared to be hit by Mikan's scent, it still threw him off. He breathed deep and let it out slowly before slinking over to her bedside table. A miniature replica of a grandfather clock sat on the table, a little weight swinging back and forth counting the seconds. Natsume smiled and moved the hands on the clock so that her alarm would make her 10 minutes late, enough time for him to set stuff up in the classroom tomorrow.

After that was done, he turned toward her bathroom then thinking better of it turned toward her dressers…what would she do if he took her uniform? He smirked and stole into her closet. Taking the uniform off the hanger and wading it up, shoved it into his hoodie, a souvenir...for now. With that he left locking the door behind him, now the fun began.

* * *

The next morning Mikan looked over at her clock and screaming high heaven, rushed into her closet to find her uniform…missing. She sank down on her knees then hoping up grabbed the closest things she could, a black skirt that reached to her mid-thigh and white baby t-shirt that was just a little too small. She rushed to pull on her shoes shoved her hair up into a messy bun and then darted out the door.

Natsume and class had already settled into their seats as Narumi started announcements when the door at the back of the class burst open and Mikan rushed in. She profusely apologized to Narumi, who waved it off and told her to get to seat. All eyes followed her as she sat down next to Natsume in the back.

"Good you showed up." He stated with a straight face and then made a show of looking her over. "What happened to the uniform, polka-dots?" He asked innocently.

"I don't know, I thought I hung it up in my closet and it's gone today. Must have left it in the bathroom…" She realized hitting her head on the desk, disturbing the students around her. She apologized and then turned to Natsume. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing that important, just a few rules for the last dance at the festival" Natsume stated pulling a manga book out of his desk and leaning back on his chair. Mikan watched him, before she started to dig around in her desk. Her hand fell on nothing except a small crumpled up note that she with drew and flattened to read.

_You shouldn't have pissed me off, now you're going to pay, watch your back today._

Mikan stared at the note and then looked at Natsume who continued reading the manga, she crumpled it up and shoved it back in her desk.

"Hey Natsume, will you let me borrow you books for today?" She asked receiving an annoyed glance then a waved hand that she assumed gave her permission. She reached into his desk and withdrew the Social Studies book and Math book, along with some paper and a pencil.

The rest of the day Mikan had bad luck, she was called on to go up and answer a question on the board during math which she not only got wrong but when she got back to her desk, Natsume had doodled on her notes, and made silly comments on the stuff that was returned to her.

Her books reappeared under her chair after lunch though they again had a small note in it asking if she was sorry for what she did. This confused Mikan even more then she already was. During Social Studies she was assigned sweeping duties because her homework was missing. So she was late returning to her room where she found her uniform on the bathroom floor.

* * *

Mikan tired and confused sat under the Sakura Tree pondering who in her class might have gotten mad at her…she had run into some of them in Central Town but she didn't think that she did anything to tick them off. After a few hours of pondering she stood up to leave when two arms pinned her against the trunk of the tree. Her breath hitched as the male body pressed against her and his warm breath tickled her neck.

"I told you not to tick me off" Warned a very, very familiar voice from behind her. She twisted and wiggled trying to face him till she noticed something that stilled her. He was brushing his lips across the back of her neck. She gasped in shock from the sudden intimacy and from the shiver it sent down her spine. She ducked her head, trying to get out but only succeeding in giving him more space to roam.

"What did I do?" She questioned frantically, trying to put some meaning to this.

Natsume smirked and straightened. Removed his arms from the tree and turned Mikan so that she was facing him.

"You fell on me yestereday then you decided to tempted me today with your choise of clothing." He stated before his eyes darkened and his head dropped to met her lips that where slightly opened. He kissed her gently hoping to get a responce, but recieved none. Natsume sighed in his mind, (as if he would do that out loud, who do you think he is? It would ruin his cold unresponsive image)and ended the kiss lowing his head to hide the flash of disappointment that crossed his face before moving his head up to look her in the eyes. He smirked at her bewildered expression as he pulled back and released her from his hold. Then pocketing his hands turned and walked toward the dorm.


	4. Chapter 3 The Dream

A/N – I'm going to backtrack a little during this chapter but we'll end at the finish, so when you hit the first divider we backtrack from night to dusk then continue from there. Okay? Good.

I DON'T OWN GAUKEN ALICE

**Chapter 3**

Natsume dreamt that night. He was in what appeared to be a prison cell. It had only one small window, barred, near the ceiling, only big enough for an arm to fit. The room was made out of some type of grey stone and the door into the cell was made of heavy, thick steel with no window. He was lying in the middle of the room on his side, his hands and feet tied with his legs tied so that they bent at the knee and his feet touched his bum. His crimson eyes took in the room as he recovered from shock, then he focused on trying to use his Alice to burn thru the ropes binding him. It didn't work, he couldn't even feel his Alice's presences, it was as if he didn't even have an Alice. So he lay there, he couldn't do anything.

Noise outside the cell drew his attention, it was muffled by the door but he could hear people talking and then the crackle of a radio as someone was communicating to them from a different part of the building. The radio was then silent and the shuffle of footsteps could be heard coming toward his ceil door. The guards laughed and then unlatched the door and pushed it open.

Natsume looked at the guards and they smirked. "The Boss wants to see you" One of the guards said as he grabbed Natsume by the arms. The guard threw Natsume over his shoulder and left the ceil. They walked down a long hall that had nothing in it, it was just a hall the same stone that was used in creating his prison was used to create this hall and his ceil was the only one in the entire hall.

They passed thru another heavy steel door and preceded into an interrogation room, again made of grey stone with no window, there wasn't even a two way mirror. The only things in the room were a chair, in the middle of the room, and a single, bare light bulb hanging above it.

The guards stopped in the room and one withdrew a pocket knife. He then turned to Natsume and cut the rope that held his legs in their bend position. Once his legs where free and dangling their full length he was thrown into the chair by the guy that carried him in. He grunted and the guards snickered as they exited.

He waited, and waited, and waited. Just to change the tune he waited some more. Finally after what felt like hours, and probable was, noise was again outside the down. The voice he heard chilled his bone and he shifted in the chair with creaked and shifted too. His eyes stared at the door. The bolt was thrown open and the latch turned. The heavy door groaned as it opened to reveal a tall figure in a dress like cloak, his face hidden by a mask, his nails painted black, his body adored with Alice controlling devices.

Natsume Screamed.

* * *

Mikan had stood under the Sakura Tree for an hour after Natsume had left her bewildered and confused. 'Why had he kissed her?' She was still searching for the answer to her question when the darkness drove her indoors. It wasn't any better, she was now in confined to the same dorm as Natsume. Worse yet was that her room was on the floor under his. Even Worse STILL was her room was directly under his.

She avoided her room like a plague only going in to grab a towel and a nightgown before going down the hall to the two star bathrooms. She entered the one assigned to her and turned on the hot water, filling the bath tub and adding bubble syrup to it. By the time she turned off the water the bubbles where formed above the lip of the tub and water was starting to spill over the edge.

She stepped in and lowered her body into the suds as water dumped over the edge onto the tile floor that sloped slightly toward a drain. She moved the bubbles away from her face and then messed around with handfuls blowing them off her hands. She continued playing till the bubbles started to fade and disappear.

When she started to see an outline of her body under the bubbles she stood and then, making sure that she opened the drain to the bathtub, moved to the shower. She turned it on and then entered let it spray chase the left over bubbles that still clung to her skin down to the shower floor.

After standing around wasting time washed her hair and then her body before turning off the water and stepping out as she wrapped a towel around her body. She changed into her nightdress, brushed her hair, washed her face and left the bathroom her used towel slung over her arm.

Mikan entered her room and walking over to her bed flung the towel into the hamper before sitting on the edge of her mattress. She could still feel his lips probing against her own wanting a response, almost demanding it. She sprawled out on her bed the edge of the mattress hitting her knees, her arms straight out palms up. Why did it matter to her so much?

Mikan suddenly sat straight up and then looked toward the ceiling, she had just heard an enormous thump as if a body fell off a bed. She stood and ran out of her room toward the stairs that led to the Special stars corridor, in her 6 years of being a two star and having a room under Natsume's she never once hear him fall out of bed.

She took the stairs two at the time and entered the corridor moved to Natsume's door and tried the knob, it was locked. She looked around frantically and seeing no one around used the key that Natsume didn't know she hide on the top of his doorframe. She had stolen his when he ended up in the hospital after the incident when they were ten. She had it copied and returned the original before he woke up.

She took the duplicate and shoved it into the lock turned it and opened the door. Her eyes widened.


End file.
